I Didn't Want To Admit I was Jealous: Shorts
by pinktonks
Summary: I decided to try my hand at Zutara week. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I didn't want to admit that I was jealous of her.

She was walking through the hall in front of me, her father on one side, Sokka on Hakoda's other side, and the air bender on her free side. I watched as her father put his hand on her shoulder, telling her how proud he was of her.

Why it bothered me so much, I couldn't peg. Oh wait, yes I could- my father and sister were completely insane, and my mother had disappeared off the face of the planet. My father didn't even know where she was, now a days. Sure, Katara had lost her mother as well, but she still had her family. Spirits, she even had more in the South.

Behind me, I heard the footsteps of my uncle. When he caught up, he smiled at me, and I nodded in return. The old man looked at me questioningly, and I cursed myself for being so readable. I shook my head, silently telling him that it wasn't anything important. Since I had inherited the throne, he had let things slide every once in a while .He knew the stresses of power. He knew, even better, the stresses of holding onto uncorrupted power.

This time ,though, it was different. I felt the old frustrations arise, felt the jealous monster inside me fighting to breach the surface. All the years of learning control were being tested vigorously.

I couldn't wait for them to leave the palace.

Suddenly, Hakoda turned his head and he saw us walking maybe ten paces behind them. He smiled at us.

"Iroh, Zuko, come on. We were just about to go out for some dinner. You should join us." The little monk spun around with all the grace of Ty Lee and smiled.

"Yeah guys! It'll be fun." Aang said. He stopped walking and waited up to join me and Uncle. Everyone did.

"So how's the high life?" Sokka asked me. I shrugged and smiled a tight smile.

"It's… stressful. But it's worth it." He clapped me on the shoulder, and Hakoda beamed at me.

"It's good to see that the throne is in such sensible care." He told me.

"Yes, the Fire Nation has suffered enough insanity governing it." Uncle replied for me. He and Hakoda sunk into conversation over the world's affairs. I was glad they didn't try to engage me.

"So Zuko…" Sokka began quietly. Our little group had split into three pairs, Sokka and I leading up the rear. "Mai dumped you?" I sighed. Would no one let that go? I had been consulted by sages, fortune tellers, Uncle, even Ty Lee! It had become really annoying.

"Yep." I replied. Short, not offering for much more conversation. Just as I had been taught to do when engaging in talk of political affairs. The same principle was applicable here.

"That's rough, buddy." I smirked. I remembered saying that to him when he had told me of his ex, who was now the current moon goddess.

"Yeah it is." I patted my stomach. "I cant wait for dinner. I spent all day in negotiations with the Earth Kingdom."

"Oh, me neither! I wasn't trapped in a room with a bunch of old guys, its true, but I did…" Sokka kept going on about his day, and I half listened. What I really wanted was some rest.

We finally arrived in the dining hall and sat upon giant, heavily embroidered pillows while platters of exquisite cuisine were brought out. Aang sat beside me, Uncle sat on the other. Sokka and Katara were opposite us, and Hakoda sat at the head of the table.

It wasn't long before Uncle had had many, many cups of tea spiked with some of the strongest wine the Fire Nation had to offer, and he had decided to challenge Aang to a game of Pai Sho. I didn't even know that Aang played.

Hakoda and Sokka began to discuss plans about rebuilding their village, and Katara and I were left to find our own topic of discussion.

"so how's your sister?" She asked, surprising me.

"Just as crazy as ever." I replied. She smiled.

"Good to hear." I grinned slightly. "So… How's ruling a kingdom?" Katara continued. I sighed. Sometimes I hated talking to people.

"It's… A pain. I don't see why anyone would want to take the throne."

"Maybe it's because of the power." I shook my head.

"I don't care about the power. I learned to live a normal life at one point, and it was… pleasant."

"It could be duty to your country." She offered. I looked at her, the smile on her face. It had only been a couple of months since I had seen her, but she'd gotten… prettier, somehow. I shoved that thought to the back of my head. "Maybe. My country hasn't done much for me, though." She stopped smiling.

"Well… Maybe you want to prove that your family isn't crazy, after all. Your real family- not just us."

"What do you mean, real family? As far as I can tell, I only have one family." She shook her head, the long cascades of brown hair running over her shoulders softly.

"Only one blood family, sure. But us-" Katara gestured around the room, " We're also your family. Sometimes we forget that, but it's true."

"Oh." She laughed, and I could only hear a pretty little tinkling. By Agni, what had come over me?


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2- Change

When they left the palace things seemed… empty. I had grown accustomed to beginning each day sparring with Aang, talking to Sokka about the stupidest things, and Hakoda acting as a mentor in my crash course lesson on ruling a kingdom… And Katara. Just… anything with her. Since Mai had dumped me, I'd begun to see Katara in a different light. It was weird, since before now I never thought of her as much more than a friend but… Something inside me had changed.

Now when she laughed, I heard that silly twinkling of bells. Her mind was like a maze at times, and at others it was as simple to navigate as a child's scroll. Whenever she touched me, I could feel electricity.

I felt so cliché, but for her it was worth it. Mai had always been a girl with simple ideas and it took little thought to get around her mind. She was beautiful, no doubt about it, but that wasn't always enough. Katara had it all.

The only problem was that she was still with Aang. No matter how much I liked the girl, Aang was a good kid and he didn't deserve something like that. The secret welling inside we was heavy and annoying. My bending grew weaker, and people noticed. Life began spiraling downward, and I felt… helpless.

I couldn't get her out of my head. It was so wrong. She was in the South now, probably with that Pakku guy that Uncle liked to play Pai Sho with so much. I guessed that they were rebuilding. Aang was probably helping her, and I suddenly wished I could become a water bender too, just so I'd have an excuse to be there, to hear that laugh, see that smile, and get into her mind…

No. Life went on as it did normally. On the outside, at least. I sparred every morning, went to visit with subjects for a couple hours, then headed into meeting after meeting. Most of the time I was so distracted.

When the messenger hawk with the ice blue uniform arrived, I was elated. She wrote only a small section, telling how much she missed me and all the others and wished we could be together again. The rest of the scroll was filled with Hakoda's print, detailing something about his ships coming into our range.

I kept that scroll with me for months, hidden away in secret places, moving every once in a while from paranoia. The worst part of this obsession? I knew that I was the only one who felt it.


	3. Chapter 3

Zutara day 3-pain

Aang told me first. I was sitting in my throne room, and suddenly he uses his bending to toss open my doors and marches up to me.

"She… She left me." He said. I leaned forward and saw that his eyes were misty, like they had been when he was younger and things had gotten to him.

"Who? Katara?" I watched him as he thumped the end of his staff on the floor and it's blades flew out.

"Of course Katara! WHO ELSE IS THERE?" I leaned back again, doing my best to keep a smooth face. I felt terrible for him, but good for me. Which was stupid and cruel, but still. Nothing was going to happen, so why shouldn't I indulge myself a little?

"Aang… I know it hurts right now but… she isn't the only girl left. I promise you." He looked at me, defiance in his eyes. He didn't want to believe me.

"Sure sure. Anyway, look. She's coming here with Sokka and Suki, and I just thought you should know since I'm leaving their party. I think… I think I'm going to head to the western air temple. Get a little break, clear my head, that sort of thing. If you need me, you know where I'll be." I nodded and stood. Aang looked at me hesitantly, then hugged me quickly.

"Don't worry. things will get better." Aang was in pain, that much I knew. I'd been there myself; life looked over right around now. The young boy looked at me, and I saw the age in his eyes. It made me feel inferior- I guess that was the Avatar Effect. I watched him run to the window and jump out, his glider catching the air and helping him to soar away.

Katara was coming. Oh, Agni.

"Akane, please tell the kitchen staff to prepare a feast. We have guests from the Southern Water Tribe and Kyoshi Island arriving today." The man dressed in deep red bowed and scurried off.

I went to change into less formal wear.

%%%%%%%%%%

The long boats with the wide hulls and blue sails slowly coasted into the bay. It was a weird day for the weather- a cover of fog misted over everything. It was eerie and magical at the same time.

When I saw the figures on the third boat, I smiled. There was Sokka's wolf tail, Suki's short bob, and that long cascade of shadow that I knew covered her head. The figure turned, and the strange fog moved out of the way. The smile on her face left me breathless. All of them jumped off the ship and group hugged me, words coming out of their mouths that I couldn't remember for the life of me. I don't think I even heard them.

All I noticed was her, and her arms around my neck, my left arm snake around her waist. I was in trouble now.

Author's note! Fun fact: Akane means deep red, which is why I picked that name out. I hope you have enjoyed thus far, and I'm sorry I'm late with this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Zutara Day 4- Date

They were at the palace for a couple of weeks, at first. We talked, we laughed, we acted normal. It felt like the world was on fast forward, because three weeks had passed ,and Hakoda and most of his men were leaving us. A few remained to assist with the getting the ship back, as well as Sokka, Suki and Katara. I hardly noticed how things had slipped away. It was so easy to lose myself.

"Zuko, have you… seen Aang yet?" Katara asked me one day. The sun shone brightly through the windows, reflecting spatters of light off of the gold plates on the walls.

"Yeah." She looked at me, but I couldn't force myself to acknowledge her blue, blue eyes yet.

"Was he… Was he okay?" I looked up at the ceiling with dragons painted all over it. Maybe they could tell me the right words to say.

"I don't know. He wasn't happy, but he wasn't delusional or anything. We spoke for a few minutes, then he went to the Western Air Temple." I took a deep breath, then asked the question that was gnawing at the back of my brain. "Why did you end things with him?" Finally, I looked at her, saw the confusion and sadness in her eyes, but also that look that said that she had no regrets. I felt a light feeling in my head.

"Things just weren't working out. I started to have feelings for… someone else. I couldn't drag it on anymore without feeling terrible." She twisted her fingers together, as if nervous.

"Oh. So who's this other guy?" I asked slowly, quietly. She looked me directly in the eye. My heart rate accelerated to a million beats per second.

"He's… Just someone I knew." She looked down at her feet, and things felt awkward. And disappointing. I nodded and turned away with all the intentions of walking away. I got a few steps before I hesitated, my mind burning to know who this person was.

"Did I know him, Katara?" She looked at me and nodded slowly. She moved towards me, and I guess I did too. Nothing was really registering, right now.

"Better than anyone." She was so close.

"Why can't you tell me who he is, then?" She smiled at me. I felt like a child, almost. It wasn't a feeling I liked too much.

"Because you'd know." I couldn't understand. I was so confused. She crept closer and closer, and I could feel her breath on my cheek.

"Why would that mat-" She cut off the last word, her lips on mine, and my world exploded. Her hands were around my neck, her lips were so soft…

Hours seemed to pass in those few seconds. I wanted to live in this moment forever. She pulled away, far too soon for me. Katara's cheeks were flushed pink, and she looked so pretty.

"Did that really just happen?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. "Okay. Just making sure." We didn't talk for a moment, and I just stared at her. I guess I looked like an idiot.

"Zuko? You okay?"

"Do you wanna go out sometime?"

%%%%%%%%%%

I'd acted like an idiot, and it had paid off. Katara had said yes.

I was waiting for her on the steps of the palace. I wore plainclothes because I really wasn't about having crazy fan girls chasing after me. Especially on a date. With Katara.

When she arrived, she wore normal clothes too, her water skin, and her hair down. She looked breath taking.

"Hi!" She said. Her smile was pretty.

"Hey. You ready?" She nodded, and I took her hand and headed off in the direction of the beach. We walked along quietly, neither of us exactly sure what to say. Finally we arrived at the shore, and we sat down. A pile of dried sticks had been set up,, ready to become tinder in a fire. A basket of food awaited us.

"It's beautiful." Katara said, and I looked at her. Her eyes were pointed in the direction of the sun, it's orange light reflecting off of the blues of the water, combining in beautiful swirling patterns. Pinks tentatively touched the edges of the sun, trying to climb up and become a part of the bigger picture. I looked back to her face, saw the smile, the look in her eyes. I half expected it to be far a way, reliving a memory, but she was here. Completely. Katara was so different from Mai.

"Zuko, lets go swim!" She grabbed my hand suddenly and dragged me to the shore. In a flash, she was in the water and her clothes and water skin were on the shore besides me. I just stared.

"Oh, come on Grumpy Pants!" She teased. I smiled and pulled off my shirt.

"I'll show you Grumpy Pants."

%%%%%%%%%%

We were laying on the sand, eating grapes and staring at the stars. The fire burned, popping occasionally. I felt like I was flying, thing had gone so well. The night wasn't too cold. We'd played for hours in the water, Katara trying to get me to surf.

"Yue looks pretty tonight." Katara said quietly.

"She sure does." I remembered Sokka telling me about her.

"Zuko, thank you." I sat up and looked at her.

"What for?"

"For letting me have fun. Things have been insane and depressing for way too long. Finally, you let me have fun." She sat up and looked at me.

"Your welcome." I looked up again, then back to her. "You know what?"

"What?"

"It feels like I've been waiting for this forever. I love being the fire lord, but I miss being normal. You don't treat me any differently. Not just that… I've missed you. I've been waiting for _you _for the longest time, Katara. Do you know that?" She smiled and shook her head.

"But I do know what you mean." She kissed me again, and I laughed. Finally, everything felt right.


	5. Chapter 5

Zutara Day 5- Harmony

Ever since that date, we sort of became inseparable. I don't even know how Sokka didn't notice until Suki told him that she caught Zuko kissing me.

That first day I'd kissed him, I knew everything had changed. I'd always thought I would be with Aang forever- done deal and all that. I felt awful for what I did to him, but I knew he would find someone else. Someone better.

When I stumbled upon Zuko feeling the turtle ducks in the pond, talking to Iroh, I was half temped to go join them. I decided that I would rather observe. I sat down behind one of the bushed and watched through the foliage. Iroh pulled out a bag of bread and opened it, offering a piece to Zuko. Zuko looked far away, transfixed by something deep in the back of his mind.

I was too far to hear what they were saying ,but I could see Iroh's smile. It was a sad one, but behind it I could see that something good was happening.

Zuko grabbed a piece of bread and smiled sadly at it. An adventurous turtle ducking came up to the shore, and he tossed a piece of the bread to it. Soon, the numbers grew until an entire family of turtle ducks sat, eagerly expecting a piece of bread. Zuko said something, and Iroh laughed.

They continued to talk for a while, then Iroh got up. I didn't really notice he was walking towards me until he sat down.

"Hello, Katara." I looked at him, and he smiled.

"Hello, Master Iroh."

"May I ask what you are doing ,spying on my nephew like this?" I turned towards him a little.

"I guess I'm learning. Zuko's someone you have to observe to know." He nodded, understanding.

"So what have you observed, so far?"

"Something's wrong with him. I have no clue what." Iroh placed his hands on his knees and looked through the shrub at Zuko.

"He's missing his mother." I nodded. That was something I could relate to.

"Did they used to do this together?" I asked, gesturing to the ducks. Iroh nodded.

"Zuko's mother's disappearance threw him off. And that Mai girl… She was good to him, for a time." He sighed. "Then she ended their relationship and he's still looking for that harmony."

"Harmony?"

"Yes. Zuko needs to find someone or something that can counteract his inner turmoil. He needs his perfect opposite to act as a model for him, to challenge him." I nodded. "You know, you'd be really good for him."

"I would?… Maybe. Just maybe." Iroh grinned at me, then stood. He reached a hand down to help me up. I accepted, and the older man pulled me into a small hug.

"Thank you." He let me go and walked away without another word. I watched him go, then crept into the yard, being as quiet as I could. I sat down besides Zuko, and he smiled at me. A genuine smile.

"Can I feed them with you?"

"always." He pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head. We were working on the harmony, and so far, we were doing pretty good.

Authors Note! Finally caught up. Jeeze, that little thing took WAY too long to write. But it was worth it. Enjoy :]


	6. Chapter 6

Zutara Day 6- Alternate Universe

Things were getting weird, to say the least.

I sat up in my bed, and a giant dragon sat in front of me. It was blue with a fierce mouth. I knew that I should be terrified but… I wasn't. I stood up and shuffled past it, still tired.

I walked over to the window, and saw that the sun was lying on the ground and the moon was in the sky. In between the two was the earth. It looked the same on both sides, but the one that was upside down was

It was too early to be worrying about shifts in gravity.

Katara was sitting in the sky, too when I stepped outside my door. I looked up at her, and waved.

"It's freezing Zuko!" She was swathed in that heavy blue parka I had first seen her in, but her hair was loose.

"Not down here." I told her. She reached a hand down and I grabbed it, pulling her down to my level.

"Ohh, you're right. It's nice and warm down here." She glanced back at the ceiling. "We should go up there again later and make snow animals." I nodded.

"Sounds good. Now lets go find something to eat." I looked at Katara, and she wore her fire nation outfit. I didn't really want to question it, since I secretly liked her wearing it. She grabbed my hand, and we walked off.

As we went through the palace, things got weirder. I saw the dragon again, as well as some highly annoying singing ones in strange and unnatural colors suck as pink and green and blue. I really wanted to yell at them to get out of my palace, but I figured that would be disrespectful. There were also singing nomads(who could actually sing, unlike the dragons,) and some crazy freak making out with a cabbage… or twelve. Some of the cabbages bowed to me, which was basically terrifying.

We arrived in the throne room and sat down at the war table. Uncle sat in the throne, but there was no fire surrounding him. He smiled at me and Katara. I sat down besides Sokka, who wore some weird face paint and his wolf helmet. He was plowing through a plate of some komodo chicken and mango rice. Toph sat across from him, chucking pebbles in the air, which then stuck to the ceiling and froze over. Next to the pile of rocks was a group of people holding instruments. I disregarded them and dug into a sweet roll. Katara, next to me, bended some sort of soup into her bowl.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you…. THE FLAMIOS!" I jumped and looked up, and saw Aang in a school boy's uniform, standing in front of the band. The began playing, and I noticed Uncle sitting with them playing the Tsungi horn. Suki and the other Kyoshi warrirs popped out of nowhere and began doing a dance to the music, which looked a lot like a battle sequence. It was crazily choreographed.

"Zuzu, why aren't you dancing? Well… What else should I expect from the lazy prince?" I looked at the throne which now bathed everyone in a blue light, and saw Azula sitting in the throne, her arms tied behind her and a maniacal smile covering her face. I grabbed Katara and Sokka and booked it.

"Wait!" Sokka said. He grabbed Suki, who grabbed Toph, who bended a rock to toss Aang down towards her. She then grabbed him, and we all started to run.

"How did Azula get out?" Katara shouted.

"I have no idea!" I replied. I looked up at the ceiling. "Guys! Maybe if we go up there, we can hide!" I stopped and stepped onto the wall, then carefully walked up it. Everyone followed except Toph.

"Toph, come on!" Aang cried, looking down the hall nervously.

"I can't see up there!" She said, placing her palm on the wall.

"I'll give you a piggy back ride." Aang replied, zooming down and scooping her up. She clung to him as he ran up the wall.

We ran. Somehow, we all ended up wearing the Water Tribe parkas, and the snow became denser. Katara was in the back, bending snow over our footsteps to cover our trail. Soon we approached a door, and Sokka and I shoved it open. Aang buzzed through on an air scooter, obviously having a hard time because of Toph. He wore a smile the whole time, which kept me from offering to take her for him. Something I couldn't understand was going on with them.

Soon we reached an area where a blizzard was raging on. Aang had set Toph down on the ground, and she looked terrified. He bent ice bricks into place and soon, an igloo like structure had been built. Aang went to get Toph, and I watched Suki and Sokka file past me, and waited for Katara. She didn't come, and I freaked out and ran back, doing my best to trace the half filled in foot steps. I looked down and saw Katara, her face terrified. She wore her parka still, but… Azula had an arm wrapped around her neck, a jet of blue fire pointed at her skull.

"Come and get her Zuzu!" Azula cackled.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I want… Your head on a platter!" She fired lightning at me, and I dodged it. Katara was tossed away, and finally her clothes changed.

I shot a jet of fire at Azula, but she dodged it. I jumped down, and another duel began. I had a very strong sense of déjà vu, especially when Azula fired at Katara.

"Katara!" I tried to jump in the path of the bolt, but I couldn't make it and it hit her-.

"Zuko!" I heard her voice. Someone was shaking me.

"Katara…" I rolled over.

"Zuko, I'm right here!" I was shaken again. "Your dreaming, Zuko!" I sat up, and found her right before me. I grabbed her and held her.

I would make sure to check that Azula was locked up tight, today.

Author's note! Behind, yet again. But oh well.I hope you enjoy. J


	7. Chapter 7

Zutara Week day 7

When Aang arrived, a sand storm attacked the capital city. It seemed that he wasn't happy. Katara brought me to one of the largest windows, her face pale with worry. Oh, Agni.

"Sparky! Fussy Britches!" I turned, unable to believe it. Toph? Where- how'd… Oh wow.

"Toph?" Katara asked, just as confused as me.

"I'll explain later. But Sokka spilled the beans about you two and Aang freaked out." Katara ran past Toph, and I just stared.

"Come on!" She push a rock up beneath my foot, causing me to stumble." And also… Finally got her, eh? I knew it was only a matter of time." She grinned wildly. I kept my eyes ahead.

When we reached Aang, He was sending tornadoes of air and fire down the streets, blowing things over and catching the awnings over stands on fire. Zuko wasn't very happy about this, since he would have to reimburse all the vendors.

Katara ran over to Aang and tried to calm him, but he pushed her away with an angry burst of air. His eyes flashed as they did when he was in the avatar state, and my feet were caught in rock encasings.

"Zuko!" Aang shouted, rushing towards me. Toph tripped him and let me go.

"We gotta catch him! He's completely lost his mind!" Sokka shouted. Suki was nowhere to be seen.

Toph saved the day, in the end. Once she tripped Aang, she caught his hands in bits of steel chain. It was probably the only thing he couldn't bend.

"Twinkle Toes!" She got right up in his face. It was sort of scary. "I know your mad, but you have to get over it! They're together! Destroying things won't change that fact." He just stared at her, and I could see the fire slowly die in his eyes. He looked down, then nodded. Toph released him, and he walked over to me.

"Zuko, I'm sorry about all this." I patted his shoulder.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." He looked me in the eye, and a sad smile came over his face. I smiled back, and Katara came over, her arm on his back.

"I wish we could have told you ourselves, but you disappeared. I'm just glad your okay." She had a huge scrape on the bottom of her arm, and blood was slipping down her sleeve. Aang didn't see it, which was good. He was unhappy enough with himself. "And Aang… I'm always gonna be here for you, you know that, right?" The boy looked at her and nodded.

"Same here." I said ,then looked around. "we're all here for you." Everyone came into the group and a large hug ensued. Sokka, Toph, Aang, Me, and Katara. The tried and true.

We'd survived the storm.

**Author's note! **End cheesy story. End Zutara week. I swear, one day I'm gonna write something without a happy ending and people are gonna send me to a mental hospital. Oh well. oh! and did anyone else notice that they added the cabbage merchant and On Ji to the character list?


End file.
